The present invention relates generally to game tables and, more particularly, to a scrolling multi-game table which allows an operator to change from one game surface to another, without having to remove or store a game surface not in use.
Various designs currently exist that allow for a game table to accommodate and switch between various gaming surfaces. One such design is a rotary game table that is rotated to provide different game surfaces on the top and bottom of the table. Such a design allows for an operator to easily switch between a first and second game surface, by merely rotating the game table and securing the desired surface in place.
Designs also exist that allow for an operator to manually add and remove different game surfaces from the multi-game table. Typically, the top of the table will accommodate each of a plurality of different game surfaces, each of which is configured to be securely fitted to the table. The operator switches between game surfaces by manually adding and removing the surfaces from the table as desired.
With these existing designs, however, there are limitations or drawbacks. For instance, with a rotary game table, the number of game surfaces on the table will normally be limited to two, with one game surface being located on a top surface of the table, and the other game surface being located on a bottom surface of the table. Thus, an operator is generally limited in the number of games available to them. With game tables that have removable, interchangeable game surfaces, there is no limit on the number of game surfaces that can be used with the table; however, existing designs require that each of these game surfaces be physically removed and set aside when not in use. Thus, when an operator desires to switch to a new game surface, he is required to manually remove a game surface not in use and store the game surface in a separate location, and further add the desired game surface to the table. Such a process of switching game surfaces is recognized as being time consuming and requiring space to store those surfaces not in use.
Thus, there exists a need for a multi-game table that allows an operator to quickly and easily select any one of a plurality of different game surfaces in an efficient manner and in a manner that does not require any addition or removal of a game surface from the multi-game table.